


Operation FOIDLMBISMGAEM

by noxlunate



Series: My Only One [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Derek Who's Lacking In Titanic Levels Of Tragedy, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, College Student Derek, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/noxlunate
Summary: Stiles puts Operation Find Out If Derek Loves Me Before I Spill My Guts And Embarrass Myself into effect the next day. Scott tells him he’s ridiculous and the name is too long when he texts him about it, but Scott could barely talk to Allison for months when they first met so he’s in no place to judge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little timestamp thingamabob for We Grew A Little And Knew A Lot because it's officially the Holiday season. It's not my favorite thing I've ever written but hopefully it's at least a little bit cute :D

 

It hits Stiles like a brick to the face.

Derek is home for break and he looks so comfortable on Stiles’ couch, in a sweater with goddamned thumb holes, having a conversation with Stiles’ Dad. He looks like he _fits_ there, and Stiles’ Dad is talking to him like he has no desire left to shoot Derek anymore.

He’s struck by it as he stands in the doorway to the kitchen, holding mugs of cocoa for the three of them. Some enormous feeling bubbles up inside of him, familiar in that he realizes it’s something he’s felt for _months_ and somehow hasn’t noticed. He feels it every time he hears Derek’s voice on the phone, and he felt it waking up from that first heat when Derek was so sweet, and he feels it now, even more intensely, watching Derek looking soft and perfect in his living room.

Oh god, he went and fell in _love_ with him.

 

———

“I think I love Derek.” Stiles says the next day over Mortal Kombat with Scott.

“No shit.” Scott says and mashes buttons furiously, trying to delay his swift defeat. Stiles doesn’t know why Scott even tries anymore.

“Wait.” Stiles turns to Scott, flailing as he does so and cringes when Scott uses his distraction to beat him. “This is a ‘no shit’ moment? Since when is this a no shit moment and not huge? Did you not hear me say I love Derek. I’m _in love_ with Derek. This is huge Scott.”

“Sure it is. Except, not really? I mean, I kinda thought you’d already realized this months ago. You’ve been head over heels for the dude for months. I don’t get it, I still think he’s a dick, but you can’t help who you fall for. I know I couldn’t.” Scott’s got the dreamy look he gets on his face when he thinks about Allison as he says the last part. Gross. Oh god, is Stiles that gross?

“Dude, am I as disgusting about Derek as you are about Allison? Please say I’m not.”

“I’m not disgusting about Allison!” Scott insists, looking as threatening as a kicked puppy when he makes his irritated face. Stiles shoves a handful of Doritos into his mouth to resist pinching Scott’s cheeks.

“Sure you’re not, and I’m the Queen of England. Back to the point. What am I supposed to do about this love thing?”

“I dunno, tell him?”

“That sounds like a _terrible_ idea.”

Scott looks at Stiles like he’s a moron, and Stiles is a little offended. Scott has no right to look at anyone like they’re stupid. Scott once tried to jump off the roof with an umbrella for christ sake!

“How is it a terrible idea?”

“ _Because.”_ Stiles flails, trying to communicate why it’s a terrible idea through hand flails alone. When that doesn’t seem to work he sighs. “Because, if he doesn’t feel it back then it’ll be very awkward and very bad and I’m not sure I can handle that Scott. C’mon, be a bro, help me out here.”

“Dude, I don’t think that’s even a possibility. The way he looks at you is honestly kind of disgusting. Like, he looks at you like he wants to drag you off, build you a den and keep you. In the most respectful way, obviously.” 

“Nobody builds dens anymore. They hire contractors and build their mates modest two story houses, like civilized people.”

“Whatever, same thing. I’m gonna build Allison the _best_ den ever.” Scott says, getting that dreamy tinge and Stiles knows he’s officially lost him from the conversation.

 

——

Stiles puts Operation Find Out If Derek Loves Me Before I Spill My Guts And Embarrass Myself into effect the next day. Scott tells him he’s ridiculous and the name is too long when he texts him about it, but Scott could barely talk to Allison for _months_ when they first met so he’s in no place to judge.

His first mission is the most straight forward.

He texts Cora.

 

_Stiles: Cora._

_Stiles: Corabear._

_Stiles: My dearest Cor, light of my life, love of mine._

_Stiles: Corabora you’re definitely not a snore-a._

_Cora: what do you want_

_Stiles: Must I want something to tell you how wonderful you are?_

_Cora: usually, yes._

_Stiles: I need information._

_Cora: Is it information that could lead to me being implicit in a crime????_

_Stiles: No! I’m not a budding criminal, Jesus. My Dad’s a cop. That would be dumb._

_Cora: Well, you’ve never been the smartest so…_

_Cora: What information do you need?_

_Stiles: You have to promise to speak of this with NO ONE_

_Cora: Suuuuure_

_Stiles: PROMISE ME CORA_

_Cora: Fine, fine. I promise to speak of this with no one. CAN WE GET TO THE POINT HERE?_

_Stiles: Do you think Derek’s in love with me?_

_Cora: …._

_Cora: ……………_

_Cora: Oh my god, you’re both such morons_

Stiles glares at his phone in true offense, but Cora doesn’t say anything else. Stiles texts her several strings of question marks, which she refuses to answer. Oh well, guess he just has to find other ways of completing Operation FOIDLMBISMGAEM. Oh god, Scott is _right_. It _really_ needs a different name.

Stiles vows to never, ever tell Scott this fact.

 

——

“How did you know Jackson was in love with you?”

Lydia purses her lips at Stiles over her ridiculously fancy coffee drink and raises one judgmental eyebrow. Stiles reminds himself for the thousandth time that he needs to learn how to do that.

“I thought we agreed not to mention him ever again.” Lydia says and reaches across the table to steal Stiles’ brownie.

“Nope, there was no agreement. You told me never to say his name again and I hummed noncommittally and life went on.” Stiles says and pouts at her when she proceeds to shred his brownie into tiny brownie bits. Trust Lydia to ruin the integrity of Stiles’ food. “Answer the question. This is important information Lydia.”

“Jackson has the emotional maturity of a gnat. I doubt he’ll ever figure out what love actually is.”

“To be fair to Jackson, and God knows I hate being fair to Jackson, it’s not his fault he shocked everyone including himself and presented as an omega. It’s totally his fault he turned tail and ran to London though. That was a dick move.”

“A dick move that we’re _not talking about.”_ Lydia says and kicks Stiles under the table with a pointy shoe.

Stiles yelps and raises his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay! Not talking about it. Sheesh. Have you ever been referred to anger management classes? Because I think you need them.”

Lydia shrugs and pops a bite of shredded brownie into her mouth. “Anger keeps me pretty.”

“You’re one of the most terrifying people I know.”

“Thank you.”

 

———

A few days later Stiles decides to try and ask his Dad.

“How can you tell if someone loves you?”

“No. Nope. Not getting into this one. This is definitely not my area of expertise.” Stiles’ Dad says as he steers Stiles out of the room and away from him.

 

——

Laura Hale laughs at him like he’s the funniest thing she’s ever seen before he even gets a word out.

“You’re a horrible person.” Stiles says and wonders how he ended up stuck with these people in his life.

 

——

“You should drop out of school and bum around Beacon Hills as a hobo. You look great with the hobo scruff.” Stiles says, swinging his and Derek’s hands as they walk through the mall eating giant pretzels.

Stiles hadn’t been able to picture Derek in a mall before this moment, honestly, but the older boy had offered to bring him when Stiles had complained that he still had presents he hadn’t bought. Stiles wasn’t going to turn down an offer like that, not when he knew that he could very well get Derek to buy him the entirety of the food court if he really wanted to.

Besides, it gives him a chance to watch Derek to try and gather clues for Operation FOIDLMBISMGAEM. It’s a win-win situation.

“Pretty sure your Dad isn’t going to want you dating a hobo.” Derek points out and gives Stiles a weird look when he notices Stiles staring with intense focus.

Stiles darts his gaze away, pretending he’s been looking at the over the top decorations the mall put up this year the entire time. He scoffs loudly and waves the hand not intwined with Derek’s, scattering salt from his pretzel onto the floor of the mall. He feels a little bad for the poor janitors that have to clean this place. “That’s a lie. My Dad might actually like you more than he likes me these days.”

“I seriously doubt that.”

“He does. Cross my heart. He told me the other day that he wished I’d be more like you and do the dishes. You buttered him up too well.”

“To be fair, you don’t do the dishes.” Derek points out and Stiles bumps his shoulder against Derek’s in silent admonishment for the betrayal.

“I’ve been betrayed. Stabbed in the back. Forsaken! Jilted! Hoodwinked! _Slandered. Double Cr-”_

Derek shuts him up by shoving his own pretzel into Stiles’ mouth.

He learns nothing from the mall trip, but he does get to eat the rest of Derek’s pretzel and Derek doesn’t complain one bit about it.

 

——

Christmas is upon Stiles before he even realizes it. To Stiles’ eternal dismay, there is no spending Christmas morning with Derek because Stiles has to spend the morning with his Dad and Derek has to spend it with his own family. 

Not that Stiles doesn’t want to spend the morning with his Dad, or Derek to spend it with his family, but there’s a part of him with a vaguely formed dream of one day getting to kiss Derek awake Christmas morning and then have amazing Christmas sex. It’s a life goal. It’s right up there with graduating college and getting over his fear of Laura Hale’s shark smile.

Derek does, however, come over that night.

“This one’s a keeper.” Stiles’ Dad says when Derek shows up with a bag of presents and a stack of pizza boxes, the Christmas dinner of choice in the Stilinksi household.

“There better be a veggie in there for Dad.” Stiles says and wags a finger at his Dad once the pizza boxes are spread out on the counter.

“Nope. I got him a meat lovers.” Derek says, smug and clearly conspiring with Stiles’ Dad to feed him unhealthy food.

“He’s gonna get clogged arteries.” Stiles says, all narrowed eyes at Derek as he pokes at Derek’s chest.

“It’s Christmas. Let the guy live a little.”

“Have I mentioned I like this kid?” Stiles’ Dad asks as he piles a paper plate with pizza. Stiles does _not_ mentally tally the amount of cholesterol that’s probably on his plate.

“Fine, fine, eat your fatty pizza. It’s back to all healthy, all the time after the new year though. Prepare for kale, old man.”

“Of course.” His Dad agrees way too easily and Stiles doesn’t trust it at all. He’s pretty positive that he’s only agreeing because it’s Christmas.

“Eat.” Derek says, pushing a plate of pizza into Stiles’ hand and effectively distracting him.

“Such a provider.” Stiles teases, letting Derek steer him to the couch to eat. “Next thing I know you’re gonna be throwing me over your shoulder and dragging me off to see all the deer you killed for me.”

“I don’t want to know how you come up with these things.”

“Books, my own brain, and weirdly enough, Scott.”

“That explains so much.” Derek looks part fond, part bemused and Stiles leans in to steal a kiss while his Dad ignores them in favor of setting up Die Hard on the tv.

The movie starts and they fall quiet as they eat. At least, for the most part. Stiles still has to comment on things. He only has so much restraint.

By the time the credits roll Stiles has managed to tangle most of his limbs with Derek’s and his Dad is fast asleep in his chair. Stiles sighs, because waking his Dad up means he has to get up from his comfortable Derek shaped pillow, but it _is_ Christmas, and leaving his Dad asleep in his chair when Stiles knows for a fact that damn thing gives his Dad a horrible backache if he sleeps in it is cruel.

Stiles untangles himself from Derek and stumbles to his feet so that he can poke at his Dad until he wakes up.

“Hey, hey, Dad. You fell asleep. C’mon, go to bed.”

“Alright, alright. G’night.” His Dad says, wrapping Stiles up in a hug. “Merry Christmas, kid.”

Stiles is definitely man enough to admit that he hugs his Dad back tight and presses his face into his shoulder for a moment. “Merry Christmas, Dad.”

They break apart and both pretend like there’s been no mushiness involved from either party, his Dad turning to exit the living room. He pauses, just before he’s gone and turns to Stiles. “No funny stuff on that couch.” He says before he’s gone and Stiles makes sure to groan his despair over his father loud enough that the man can hear.

Once he’s gone, Stiles plops himself down into Derek’s lap and proceeds to draw the alpha into a heated kiss.

The kiss lasts until Stiles has his hands up under Derek’s shirt, trying to divest the man of the article of clothing, at which point Derek places his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and very gently pushes him away.

“Somehow I don’t think fooling around while your Dad’s in the house is a good idea.”

“But you’re only here for so long, and then you go back to school.” Stiles exaggerates his pout. “I’ve got to soak it all up before you’ve got a chance to find yourself a much cooler, college omega.” It’s at least 95% a joke. Stiles, despite still not understanding why Derek wants _Stiles_ over what must be his many other options, is at least confident in the fact that for whatever reason Derek _does_ want him.

“Because that’s definitely what I’m at college for. Chasing after omegas that aren’t the one I’m actually dating.” Derek deadpans and Stiles scoffs at him.

“You could be! Aren’t alphas supposed to sow their wild oats while away at college? I’m pretty sure I’ve seen some stuff about sowing of wild oats. You could sow all the oats Derek, I’m sure of it. Your oats bring all the omegas to the yard.”

“Trust me, I have no interest in any sowing of any oats, wild or otherwise, at school. I don’t think I would even if I didn’t have someone I love at home.”

And there’s _that_ word. The Big L Word. Stiles isn’t sure if Derek even meant to use it, but it makes him feel warm and fluttery all the way down to his toes.

“Yeah? You got someone you love at home?” Stiles asks, a smile spreading across his face. He hopes the smile’s not crossing out of ecstatic territory into freakishly manic.

“I guess, though he keeps saying I should sow my oats so maybe not. Maybe I should give him up.” Derek teases, far more amused than Stiles thinks he should be and Stiles rolls his eyes at him hard.

“I love you too, you asshole.” He says and kisses Derek hard.

Overall, Stiles would definitely call Operation FOIDLMBISMGAEM a success.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Come yell with me about various fandoms on [tumblr!](http://im-notlookingback.tumblr.com/)


End file.
